Consuming Darkness
by justanotherwriter00
Summary: After Marian's return and Robin's obvious choice, Regina has never felt so lonely and heartbroken. When someone offers her a dangerous way to put her pain aside, will she take it? Will she go back to her dark ways? Will Robin be able to save her before it's too late? Rated T for language and self-harm. Rating might change throughout the chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak

**Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry with all of you who read my deleted fic "Second Chances". I had to delete it because of three reasons:**

**I was having a mayor block with the story, so I didn't know how to go where I wanted.**

**Someone kindly informed me that there was another author that had a story with a very similar plot, and it wouldn't be fair to either of us to "compete".**

**I needed a beta reader, which I didn't have, and still need, so please please if you're interested PM me or review telling me you would like to help.**

**This story takes place after season three finale. R&R, it really motivates me and I would like to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did Marian would be dead, and Regina would be stepping on her grave disturbing her sleep :) .**

**Thank you! Enjoy!**

**oOo**

**CHAPTER 1: Heartbreak**

Regina was fully aware of the words that had left her mouth moments ago, she had meant them; it wasn't her unconscious defense mechanism, or her walls blocking her emotions from the world. She had meant those words because the not so Charming family never ceased to amaze her with their idiocy.

The fact that every action has consequences is the most basic lesson a child learns, it wasn't science, it was logic -something those damn idiots seemed to lack, and also something she wasn't precisely using at the moment- She had "poofed" herself out of the diner as soon as she could, and appeared at the doorway of her mansion. She walked to the kitchen, tears running freely from her cheeks, and grabbed a bottle of wine from one of the cabinets, opened it with a flick of her wrist, and began drinking it like there was no tomorrow until she reached more than half the bottle and stopped. Everything hurt, the pain was unbearable, and it felt as she was fastly rotting from the inside-out.

Heartbreak was something she had experienced before, but never at this magnitude, she felt a void in her heart, a void that grew fast and broke what was left of her as it did. She wasn't strong enough, not anymore, you can only break someone so much, until they can't heal again; that's what had happened to her, she was broken beyond repair, and gravely so. That was why she drowned her loss in alcohol –she was past her third bottle at that point, and had started the fourth- she hoped to wake and find out everything was just another of her nightmares, that it wasn't real, that she was still in _his_ arms, that _he_ still loved her, but he didn't, how could he? Who in this or any realm would love her of all people? The great and terrible Evil Queen, no one loved her, no one ever will.

She let out raspy scream that echoed throughout the house and ran her hand over the kitchen table, taking down everything on it. She cried harder and took the bottles in her hands to her dining room, and threw her bottle against the wall. She let out another sob as the liquid that was left inside it rolled down the white wall leaving it red as blood.

Everyone thought she was made of steel, that she was devoid from any emotion except from anger, because apparently the Evil Queen wasn't allowed to feel anything, but she did. Every name she was ever called, hurt, they stung, it felt like a needle in her heart.

_Evil, witch, ugly, monster, unholy, mischievous, dark, hellish, despicable…_

She threw another bottle to the already blemished wall, sharp glass ripping open her palm from which blood fell from, staining the light carpet.

_Nightmare, vile, soulless, wicked, hard, spineless, sinister, perverse, corrupt, bitch…_

Another bottle to the wall that crashed harder, broken glass flying back and cutting the side of her face and arm, but she didn't flinch, instead she took her heels off.

_Atrocious, diabolic, awful, rotten, lamentable, worthless, demonic, wretched, bad, dreadful…_

She threw the last bottle, glass cutting her bare feet and down part of her legs.

No one loved her, and no one ever would. Voices in her head screamed and wouldn't leave her alone.

Her mother's voice saying: _"you can be so much more; love is weakness; true power endures; you behave like a common; show them where the new power lies."_

Rumplestiltskin saying_: "you've reunited mother and son; maybe that's why they call you the Evil Queen; crush it; nothing can stop the darkness; how did it feel? Using magic; kill it; all magic comes with a price; nothing is innocent."_

Her body was shaking with sobs.

Emma's voice saying: _"we know how you are, and who you will always be; you have no soul; he's my son!"_

Snow saying: _"there is no good in that woman, none; you're nothing more than an evil witch; I will kill you; I'm so tired of you ruining my life; she needs to be locked up; a chance at happiness, something the queen will never have; this is Regina, the Evil Queen."_

Her sobs were louder, and bounced around the mansion, echoing in the halls.

And finally her sweet son's voice was added to the voices in her head, the one and only voice able to soothe her filled with disdain, and hatred -it only broke her heart more, as if that was possible- _"I found my real mom; you're evil; I don't want to see you again; you really are the Evil Queen; you're a villain; why do you care?"_

Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground in the puddle of her blood, she couldn't do it anymore, she gave up. She felt the glass pierce her skin, it felt so good she deliberately put more pressure on her legs, and put her hands on the shreds of glass in order to feel the pain there as well.

Regina rolled up her sleeve and grabbed a piece of glass with her bleeding hands and started cutting her arm. Her arm started bleeding as she kept cutting her lower arm engraving the word "evil" on it. She realized everyone was right, she was an evil bitch, and there was no way she could change who she was, so she decided to embrace it, and accept it.

Her clothes were torn, she was bleeding, her hair was a mess, and makeup was running down her face.

She had finally broken completely, there was no heading back for her, so she crumbled and tears left her eyes until there were no more tears to be shed, and she fell into a light disturbing sleep.

oOo

_At the diner moments earlier…_

He hadn't realized she was gone, he was so busy hugging Marian and being glad she was alive, he forgot she was no longer there. It wasn't until he heard Henry turn to ask the Savior about his mother he turned around to find her missing; she was nowhere to be seen. He turned again to see the guilty looking blonde tell Henry to accompany her to check on Regina to ease his nerves.

"Robin?" he heard his wife ask. "Robin, what's wrong?"

_Everything_ he had thought. What a fool of him to forget she was there witnessing the warm yet heartbreaking encounter. Thinking she must've had the wrong impression and thought he no longer loved her, but did he? Marian was back, his _wife_, he had vowed himself to her, to the mother of his child; she had given her life for their son's. Roland deserved his mother; he needed a female figure after all. This was their chance to be a family again and to be happy together.

Then there was also Regina, the intriguing woman he had met a few days prior, very mysterious and guarded. She always had a sassy remark to make and she didn't let anyone in easily, yet she had let him in. She had showed him she was bold, audacious, smart, complicated, but most of all, loving; she also had her scars and her dark past, but he didn't care, because it made her who she was. She had the most resilient of hearts and once she let you in you could witness her loving, sweet, motherly side; she was beautifully complex.

Unfortunately, every single thing in his life was currently a mess, a mess he didn't know how to fix.

Robin was so deep inside his thoughts he didn't realize he had followed the Savior and her son to the entrance of the Mills mansion without saying a word, leaving a confused Marian behind.

When he finally decided to look at Emma and Henry who were looking at him suspiciously, he cleared his throat and spoke. "I think it would be best if I checked on her first to see if everything is alright for you to come in" he said directing his words at the savior hoping she'd take the hint, which she did.

"Yeah, sure. We'll wait outside right kid?"

Henry shook his head "If you want someone to check on her before going inside, I think it's better if I go. Honestly I don't think she'd want to see either of you right now." he replied stubbornly

"Henry.." the thief began "I know your mom might not be eager to see me right now, but I need to talk to her" he sighed "I need to make things right"

The boy stared at him threateningly before nodding slowly and stepping back with Emma.

The thief nodded in gratitude before knocking on the door.

A minute passed- nothing.

He knocked again, this time sending a concerned look towards the savior, one that didn't go unnoticed by Henry.

Nothing.

He tried to open the door and found it surprisingly open; Regina was never one to leave her door unlocked. Despite people starting to forgive her there was always someone with other intentions, she knew that. This was already starting to worry him.

oOo

Regina woke up when she heard the first knock, but didn't open her eyes. "_They'll go away when I don't answer it" _she thought.

Then, she heard the second knock, and opened her eyes slowly in a tired and painful manner. "_How persistent." _She thought sarcastically

Finally, she heard her door opening, and she blew out a breath and rolled her eyes before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke, leaving the fresh pool of her blood behind.

oOo

Robin shut the door behind him and started walking slowly "Regina?" he went upstairs and checked on her room, but it was empty, everything was on its place. He checked the bathroom and the whole second floor, only to find it empty.

He went downstairs to the living room "Regina, are you in here?" but it was also empty.

The whole house was filled with an eerie silence that unnerved him. "Regina?" he called nervously into the kitchen. Then he saw it, everything she kept on her counter was broken on the floor, it was very evident she had thrown it since the mess was in only one side and the furniture in front had a little hole and some stains of how hard she had thrown it. There was glass from the fruit bowl everywhere, smashed apples on the floor, as well as some napkins and some silverware.

He couldn't deny he was scared as hell the more he saw, and he was pretty sure this was only the beginning, so he stepped over the broken glass and fruits, and headed towards the dining room.

"Oh no" his eyes flew open with his mouth that opened in agape. The moment he saw everything he was sure that woman had scared the living crap out him for life.

oOo

Henry and Emma had been patiently waiting outside sitting on the steps of the door, but time was running and Henry began to worry.

"What do you think is taking him so long? He's been in there for like ten minutes!"

"I know kid, but we can't barge in like that. I'm sure they're just talking" she said trying to sound reassuring even though she didn't believe anything of what she'd said.

"We can just say we were checking on them..."

She sighed "fine" she stood up and helped him up before entering the house.

oOo

Robin was still in shock, so he didn't hear the door opening, the footsteps walking up the stairs, or the ones that were approaching him. What he did hear that woke him from his trance was the gasp he heard beside him.

oOo

**So this is the first chapter, I hope you liked it!**

**I know there is a cruel cliffhanger at the end, but it was necessary. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think of the story so far and who do you think is beside Robin, Emma or Henry?**

**Thanks for reading and remember: you keep this alive!**

**Hugs, P.**


	2. Chapter 2: An offer

**Hey everyone! I want to thank all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed, you have no idea how much I love to hear your thoughts :) **

**I'll be updating this story weekly, unfortunately I won't be able to update again until July 24th approximately because I am going on vacations for a week, but I promise I'll make a longer chapter or do a double update to make it up to you.**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to ask any questions if you get lost. **

oOo

**CHAPTER 2: An offer**

Emma gasped at the sight in front of her, the dining room's wall was stained red with something that resembled blood but it seemed that it fortunately was just was broken glass everywhere, but what was the most terrifying of all was the blood that covered a large area of the carpet, and it looked as if someone had died in that same broken glass that was spread everywhere was also covered in blood. It was a horrid scene.

The blonde was starting to wonder if this was some suicide attempt from the former queen or just an outburst taken to extremes, and she was starting to ponder the second. How could she do this? What would Henry-

"Henry" she whispered as realization hit her, Henry was still in the house. She immediately ran upstairs looking for her son afraid of what he might witness in the upper floor.

"Henry!" she called as she stepped into Regina's room where she suspected him to be, and thank goodness he was.

"She's not here" she heard the boy say; he was sitting on her bed looking at a photograph of the two of them while he sobbed quietly.

The savior sat next to him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in comfort. She didn't know what else to say in those circumstances, but hoped it would be enough. "She isn't downstairs either, but we'll find her, kid, I promise."

Tears fell from the boy's cheeks as he cried on Emma's shoulder. The blonde pulled him closer and whispered "She's okay, kid, I promise. Remember it's Regina we're talking about here."

The boy sniffled trying to stop his tears. He had to be brave for her, because he knew his mom needed him, it was his turn to stand by her.

"C'mon, let's get out of here"

Henry nodded, and stood with his head held high. He was going to find her.

oOo

Robin hadn't spoken a word or moved from his position; he was so shocked and so full of regret that he couldn't even blink. His thoughts were killing him. He couldn't help but think what a big mistake he'd made when he didn't go after her.

The archer knew he had to fix things soon; there was no way for this predicament not to end with someone's heart broken. He still hadn't figured out what was the right thing to do. The only thing he knew was that he needed to find Regina and talk to her.

He started walking towards the front door when he bumped into Emma and Henry. Their eyes met and they came to a silent understanding. Without saying another word they walked out of the house, and parted ways.

oOo

Regina appeared in her vault in a room full of mirrors of all sizes and shapes. Some of her dresses from the Enchanted Forest were displayed throughout the room. There was a painting of her dear Rocinante, a small, grey sofa with a few black cushions, and two small tables - one at the entrance below a mirror, and another next to the sofa. At the center there was an imitation of her honeycrisp tree made of the finest glass with red apples that delicately hanged from its branches.

Regina crawled to the sofa across the marble floor, and lifted herself enough to sit on the furniture. She threw the pillows to the floor and leaned back as she cried softly.

She kept crying softly, mourning her loss. Her mind was filled with regrets and desires. She was so deeply lost in her thoughts she didn't feel the change in the weather which became colder with every passing minute. It wasn't until she felt the remains of magic in the air that she opened her eyes and"looked around to find a blonde woman who was wearing a light blue dress. She was staring right at Regina and, for whatever reason, she had a huge grin on her face.

No. She was hallucinating; this was some twisted trick of her mind. She was dead, there was no way to bring back the dead, she knew that more than anyone.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" the woman spoke "If you don't mind me saying, Regina, you look awful." she chuckled.

Regina put her mask on, and tried to look stronger, and prouder than she felt, and smiled bitterly "You don't look so fine yourself."

The blonde woman glared at her, and Regina sat straighter "I also seem to notice you haven't found a wardrobe change."

"Well at least my appearance doesn't say I'm about to die." the blonde responded bitterly.

Regina snapped "Enough games. What do you want, Elsa?"

"Well, for us to be friends of course. Like the old times, don't you miss it, Regina? We can avenge our loved ones. Just like we used to before_ he_ came." She put so much venom in that word it made Regina's heart quicken.

"I thought you were dead. Unfortunately for you, I managed more than fine on my own. I casted the Dark Curse, something I wouldn't have done if I thought you were alive. I do not miss our partnership it in the slightest, let alone look forward to it."

Elsa shook her head "Seems to me you need it now more than ever, Regina. With your soulmate's wife coming back from the dead, and all."

Regina opened her mouth to say something, but Elsa beat her to it "That's right, I know all about it. It would surprise you how easy it was for me to find out. I won't reveal my methods though, so don't even ask"

Regina frowned at her comment; a small part of her didn't like that Elsa knew everything about her life, but there was also a small part that hoped for her friend to be back. She _had_ missed Elsa; she couldn't deny that, she had been her only friend, the only person who stood by her because she understood what she was going through. They had been helping each other for years.

Elsa had always had a less damaged heart and her desire for revenge wasn't as strong as hers, but that was what she had liked about her. Elsa kept her from drowning on in her own pain and desires. Yet, there was something different about the woman who was standing in front of her, she could sense it. There was an eerie feeling that Elsa's presence created. Something had happened to her, she just didn't know what. "I. Don't. Need. Your. Help." She said between gritted teeth.

"Let me show you something, Regina. It will help you see." Elsa extended her hand for Regina to take it, and she did.

Elsa helped her stand up and waved her hand in front of them. A full length mirror appeared in front of them, suspended in mid air, and Regina gasped. She knew what Elsa was doing; she was the only person who knew how to do it. She could not only observe someone in the mirror like Regina did, but she also could use the mirror to open a portal through which she was able get as close as she wished, and no one could see her. It was a much more effective way of spying to be honest.

Elsa tightened her hold on Regina's hand, they stepped through the mirror and arrived at Robin's camp. He was sitting on a log with Marian beside him. They were smiling and laughing as they watched Roland playing with Little John. The poor man looked exhausted, chasing the little boy who was giggling and running as fast as his short legs allowed him to.

Elsa followed Regina's gaze and saw what had made the Queen's eyes fill with tears, and pain.

He was there laughing along with his wife, but what hurt her the most was that they were holding hands. She couldn't stop her sob from escaping when she saw the loving look the woman gave to her husband. Robin's back was facing Regina, which made it impossible for her to see how the man looked at his wife, but she knew she didn't have to see to know that he was looking at Marian the same way Marian looked at him.

Elsa waved her hand again and this time they appeared at the Charming family's loft.

Elsa walked, followed by Regina, toward the sofa where the Charmings sat. Snow was asleep in David's arms and he was stroking her cheek as she slept. At their right was sitting Emma. She had a troubled expression painted on her face and she was holding Henry, who had clung was clinging to her like his life depended on it. He looked like he had been crying, and even though he was sleeping, he didn't seem peaceful. Something was bothering him, she just didn't know what.

Regina felt Elsa holding her hand. She looked at her with teary eyes, and Elsa smiled sadly. "They don't need you, Regina," she said softly "but that it doesn't mean your life is over. This just proves my point."

Regina shook her head in denial; she didn't want to accept it, it wasn't true.

"Don't deny it, you know it's we can change that, because _you_ don't need them either. They have ruined your life countless of times, you've told me so yourself. Snow White killed Daniel; Emma took Henry from you, and brought your soul mate's _wife_ back _from the dead_. How many times has David tried to kill you? How many times did Rumplestiltskin manipulate you? This is not your family, Regina. Not in this realm, not in any of them." She grabbed Regina by the shoulders to make her look at her in the eye. "We can change things, we can do things like we used to, together. Together we can make them pay for what they've done to you. To us. Don't you wish for them to feel the same pain you've felt? For them to understand what it's like to lose it all? I know you, and I understand you more than anyone, you know that. So why don't we take advantage of our situation, and finally accomplish what we've always desired. We won't get a happy ending, we'll make one. What do you say?"

Regina shook her head "No"

Elsa scoffed in disbelief "No? No?! Regina, listen to yourself! Look at them!" she gestured the Charmings. "Do you honestly think they need you?"

Regina stood there, and slowly shook her head sadly.

Elsa waved her hand and Robin appeared again "Does he? His wife is back from the dead! Don't fool yourself! Regina-"

"Quit yelling at me!" the brunette said, furious with the other woman "I'm not an idiot; I understood your point long ago. I don't need you repeating it to me like I was a child! I'm a grown woman; I can take care of myself perfectly fine without you. I've done it for years! Now stop with this façade of yours, and tell me what the hell is that you want."

"Façade?! How dare you after all these years? I've always stood by you, so don't try to go all 'Evil Queen' on me. As for what I want, well, all I want is revenge. The same thing I've wanted all my life, and I want to do it with you by my side."

"I'm afraid that's not happening, Elsa." the Queen said with a straight tone.

"Why not? Why can't things be the way they used to? Don't you see that we want the same thing? We-"

"Times have changed." interrupted Regina "I've been doing perfectly fine on my own."

"And look what good it did you!" she said gesturing to Regina, and the bloody state she was in. Elsa looked at Regina with fire in her eyes and took a step closer. "You have two days to accept my offer, Regina. And I promise you, I'll make sure you burn in hell if you dare to reject me."

Regina also took a step closer as well and kept walking until their noses were almost touching. "Oh I've already been in hell, dear. I found it quite pleasant. So hit me, it's time to see what you're really made of, wouldn't you say?"

Both women were breathing heavily, and their eyes were filled with rage.. "Count on it." said Elsa before sending Regina back to her vault and the reality that awaited her in there.

oOo

**Please leave a review, guys! it really helps me write faster :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Arguments

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! You have no idea how much that helps me keep going! I apologize for the delay, but I had completely forgotten I had to deliver a painting that I hadn't even started.**

**I'm not really pleased with how this turned out, so I apologize in advance.**

**oOo**

A few hours after dawn, Regina woke up. She had a terrible headache and even though her cuts had stopped bleeding, they still stung when she stood up. She debated in her head between staying in her vault until the pain had gone away, or wasting energy by using magic to get home where she could be found.

She magically appeared at the en suite from her room. After taking a shower to clean her cuts and getting herself as presentable as possible by dressing in one of her tight black dresses with and equally dark blazer, she looked at herself in the mirror observing every detail about herself. She noticed the dark bags under her eyes; her eyes looked empty, her dark makeup accentuated the emptiness in them, making them seem to be devoid of any emotion – as if it was never there. Her red lipstick hid the bloody cuts she had done to herself the prior day when she had bit her lips to muffle her sobs. Tiredness could be easily noticed from the way her features had turned gloomier, the extreme sadness could be seen on her face and she looked paler than usual, but once she took a deep breath and placed her mask on all those things were out of sight. The only thing left for the untrained, common eye to see was the hard and stoic usual mayor.

oOo

Henry stared at his untouched breakfast, thinking of his mom. He didn't know where she was, and it was_ his_ fault. Robin had broken her, it was his fault! But then he started thinking deeper and remembered that it was Emma who had brought his wife back. Was she the one to blame? No, of course it wasn't, she didn't mean to cause any pain.

He wondered inside his head thinking, trying to find someone to blame, someone to throw his anger and desperation at, but he couldn't find anyone to blame but himself. He was the one who started it all when he brought Emma to Storybrooke in order to break the curse; hell, he had believed that book in the first place! If he hadn't brought Emma back he and his mom would've been happy together, they would be having a peaceful breakfast like they used to every Sunday.

She would wake him with her morning kiss, something she hadn't done since he pushed her away. She would walk with him downstairs and they would make breakfast together. He would get the ingredients to make pancakes while she prepared some eggs and bacon for him. He remembered how she would smile and raise her eyebrow playfully whenever she caught him licking the spoon, or how she would always grab a little flour and smear it on his nose. Laughter would echo throughout the house those days.

They would talk and make plans for the day together. She would stare at him with so much love he never knew any person could be capable of. They would brighten each other's days and nothing else mattered. He missed those days, he missed her. He missed his mom and it hurt. It hurt more than he could ever imagine. He wasn't sure there were words to describe his pain. He felt like he had a wound deep inside him that was pulled open whenever he thought about her.

He truly regretted ever pushing her away. When he was pushing her away he felt betrayed and hurt. He always thought she didn't love him, that every caress, every soothe to his cries, every word and every detail was part of an evil scheme. He blocked every memory he had with her because he felt used; just a pawn in her sick game. He had tried to fill his void by helping the 'good guys' by breaking the curse, by defeating 'evil' and making justice. He thought that if he pushed everything else aside the emptiness would disappear, but it didn't.

When he started letting his mother in again he started feeling whole. It took him time and thinking, but he did it. And when he was separated from her during the missing year he knew deep inside something was missing because the emptiness he didn't remember feeling at the time had came back.

Now he realized how big of a mistake he made when he rejected her over and over again, when he called her 'evil' and 'villain'. He regretted it more than words or actions could demonstrate because now he finally saw the truth. Life wasn't as easy as he used to think it was. There was no such thing as a 'villain' or a 'hero' there were no sides to pick, to black or white. Everything was a shade of grey, some darker, some other lighter. His mother always tried to raise him with a different point of view, a different eye to things and people, but he never agreed with how the saw things, so he never listened. But he saw the truth now. Just as his mother had done bad things, she was also a very caring and loving person who stood by what she believed and owned up to her mistakes. Just as Snow who was said to possess the purest of hearts, and always had a good intention, she had killed Cora, she had done bad things as well. It did not make either of them 'good' nor 'bad'.

It was the same with everyone; mistakes didn't define a person, and neither did actions. Although actions meant more than words, actions equaled mistakes. His mother did horrible things in the past; she killed, tortured and cursed, but deep down her intentions were somewhat good. She was broken and the only thing she ever desired was for her stepdaughter to show regret and sincerely apologized for her mistake. One that costed the life of someone his mother held dear. She just made the wrong decision when she picked her method for doing so.

He now knew and understood which made him even more determined to find her and tell her how he felt.

oOo

After an hour or so, Regina found herself in front of the window of her room, looking outside without any particular purpose or intention. She was just thinking, wondering what to do from that point on. She wondered if her presence was ever appreciated around the not-so-Charmings, if her work as mayor had ever been worth something. She wondered many things, but above all, she wondered if her son actually loved her, would he miss her now that she was gone? Would it be better if she just left without a word? Had she ever done something right for him? For years he avoided her like the plague, for years he despised her. Henry was her entire world; she would do anything for him to be safe, to be happy. Yet he never noticed. The mere thought broke her heart, and even though she knew her relationship with him had improved over the last few months, she still felt hurt. But she didn't feel hurt because of his actions, at least not so much, she felt more hurt because of her own actions . She felt ashamed and guilty, because as much as she denied it, she knew it was her mistake from the beginning. She had been the one who kept things from him. She had been the one to react wrongly to Emma's arrival. She tried to get him back forcefully by magic. She had truly done awful things and had the worst of reactions when it came to matters related to him.

Alas, she knew that if she had told him the truth about the curse – which was her first mistake when it comes to him - he wouldn't have forgiven her anyway. Henry would have gone for Emma, and the curse would've been broken one way or another, because that's how it was supposed to be. Fate conspired against her, and she had learned long time ago there was no way for her to fight it.

Before she could continue with her thoughts, she was startled by a loud knock at the door, one she completely ignored. After a few seconds a series of loud bangs could be heard. This person wasn't knocking. It sounded more like someone ready to break his way in if he got no answer.

Regina groaned internally and decided to open the door. She fixed her hair and stretched her blazer as she walked down the stairs. She took a deep breath and stood with her head held high before opening the door.

When she opened the door her eyes widened, she couldn't believe her eyes. As soon as she saw him her mask fell and she stood frozen in place for a few moments.

"We need to talk" Robin finally said in a firm and slightly rude tone.

Regina just nodded and stood aside allowing the archer inside. She closed the door behind her and looked into his eyes. She didn't know what she was expecting once she did, but there was a little flicker of hope that tingled at the bottom of her stomach. She was trying so hard to push it down, to crush it and forget it ever existed. She just couldn't.

Regina looked away because she was not able to bear the emotions she could read in his eyes. She could see his confusion, hurt, anger, love, regret. She could see right through him just like he could. That frightened her more than she would ever admit.

Robin broke the silence, trying to sound confident, but failing miserably at doing so. "Regina, my wife is back and I have to -"

Regina interrupted before he could continue "I know, Robin and I understand that whatever was between us needs to end."

He chuckled darkly "Actually, Regina, I think you don't understand. There was never something between us. You _never _meant anything to me! You were just a mere physical distraction, since naturally, a man has needs."

Shock didn't begin to cover what Regina was feeling right now. She couldn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth. She had only managed a soft and almost inaudible gasp and a broken look. She tried looking for a lie hiding in his eyes, but either he was a very good liar, or he actually meant it. Of course, Regina knew there was no hope for the first.

"I think a better name for things between us would be a "game". Tell me, who has ever had the privilege to say that they have emotionally played, and succeeded at doing it, with the infamous Evil Queen's heart?" he continued mockingly as he took a step forward. "I can finally flaunt my victory and spread the word throughout the streets. I can let everyone know that Robin Hood broke the surprisingly fragile heart of a well-known _monster_! Because that's your true nature, it's what you are and what you always will be."

"But I thought- "

"What? That the idiotic prophesy about my tattoo held any value? That we would get married and live happily ever after as a family? Well, you clearly thought wrong. Seriously wrong."

Despite her inner turmoil, Regina regained her composure as much as she was able to and snarled back "And you barged into my home just to tell me this, thief? I don't tolerate that sort of bluntness! Need I remind you what my capabilities are?"

He took another step forward "I am in no need for a reminder. I know more than anyone how your twisted mind works. That is exactly why I challenge you to do something." Another step forward "Go right ahead and hurt me, lit my clothes on fire by all means! I'd like to see you try, because I am quite certain we both know you can't. Just admit it, no harm will come to me because you love me" he said those two words with so much venom, it was enough for Regina to break.

"Don't flatter yourself, dear. I don't give a rat's ass about what happens to you. You might think you know me, but you're wrong. Seriously wrong" she said using his words against him. "You have no idea what I'm capable of when assholes like yourself provoke me. I highly suggest you leave unless you have what it takes to face the consequences if you don't."

Instead of leaving, Robin took another step closer with a mischievous grin painted on his face. He was challenging her and she could no longer take it. He was right, of course. She wasn't capable of hurting him, at least not intentionally, so she just shook her head in defeat before waving her hand and making him disappear from her sight.

When the white smoke dissipated she held her breath and closed her eyes before plunging her hand onto her chest and ripping her heart out.

She looked at the darkened organ and gasped when she saw the inner battle occurring inside it. The red spots had appeared more and more trying to defeat the darkness within. It was a square fight and there was no way of telling which side was winning. It all depended on what she chose. She could either embrace the darkness like she always had, or she could fight it and welcome this new found light magic inside her.

It didn't take much time for her to know the answer. She walked to the kitchen, wrapped her heart with a napkin and carefully placed it inside her cupboard, hidden from prying eyes.

**oOo**

**I know this chapter was a bit confusing between Robin being a total ass and the fact that I didn't write the chapter so well, but I promise things will be cleared out and Robin's motives will be revealed soon.**

**I also want to let you know that I won't be updating so soon, but I will try to update as soon as I can. Hopefully once a week.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it.**


	4. Chapter4:Cold Nights & Unrevealed Truths

**Thank you for your patience! I know Robin was very OOC and a total assbutt (if you understand my reference I love you) but fear not! Things are explained right here! Also to make things clear, the italics represent a flashback that happened the same night of Marian's return after Robin goes looking for Regina with Emma and Henry. Hope you enjoy :)**

**oOo**

**CHAPTER 4: Cold Nights and Unrevealed Truths**

When the smoke dissipated, Robin appeared just outside his camp. He sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat while he held back tears. He couldn't believe what he had just said. He felt abhorrent. He still doubted if what he said was right thing to do -of course it wasn't, but did he really have a choice? There was no doubt that what he had done wasn't the right thing to do, but at the same time - did he really have a choice? He sat on a tree branch and got over the past night's events in his mind.

_Robin got out of his tent, and picked up his bow and quiver and headed before heading deep into the forest. He had been tossing and turning all night, trying to find a comfortable position for him to fall asleep in, but had failed miserably. He couldn't get her out of his head. Sure, he was happy his wife was back, but he wasn't as happy as he should be. If Marian had been brought back a year ago, then perhaps matters would be different. They could continue being a family and live a normal and happy life together, but that wasn't the case…_

_He knew the reason why he wasn't over the moon with her return; it wasn't something he had to dwell on. He was in love with another woman, and if the matters weren't complicated enough with this single fact - the woman he loved was the not-so Evil Queen ._

_Robin kept on walking deeper and deeper into the forest, too distracted to notice the great change in temperature. There was an unexpected rustle of leaves nearby which interrupted his thoughts. He turned, looking around, at all sides trying to find the origin of the sound. Then he heard it again. This time it was harsher, louder than the last, which meant it was a person ,rather than an animal._

_He took an arrow out of his quiver and aimed towards the source of the sound. To avoid letting his presence known - he took light steps, pushing leaves away from him. He followed the rustling sound which lead him to an empty clearing._

"_Well, this is weird" he thought. He lowered his weapon enough to look around. He saw the tall trees that surrounded him, along with bushes that could easily leave anyone without experience helpless. The only way to tell which way you had come from was to look at your own footprints that were rapidly disappearing in the dark, brown dirt._

_The archer stood there for a few more seconds, trying to recognize where he was. He had never been to that part of the forest before. All plants were extremely lush and if any human being had stepped in that place before, there was no sign of it. __The whole ambiance was very quiet and mysterious._

_When Robin's footprints were no longer visible he decided to return to the camp head back before he had forgotten his way back how. He began his journey when he suddenly realized that the smaller tree he was using as a guide point was no longer there. He turned around and saw the tree was now on his right side,no longer ahead of him as it should have been. He frowned in confusion before walking towards the tree again, yet he soon realized that. The more he walked, the further the tree seemed to be._

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. After clearing up his mind he decided to look around once again, almost certain that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Yet, as it turned out, the tree wasn't closer to him that he was convinced previously, as he was sure he would realize after opening his eyes again. This time he couldn't see it at all._

"_Fuck." Robin muttered._

"_Can't say I wasn't expecting that kind of vocabulary from a commoner like you." a female echoed voice said._

"_Show yourself!" Robin commanded while he pointed his weapon of choice to all directions._

_The voice chuckled and a woman started walking toward behind Robin, sneaking on him from behind, without him noticing. Her voice still echoed when she spoke: "I have been waiting for this meeting for some time now"_

_A chill ran through Robin's back when she spoke. There was something about her voice that unnerved him to no end._

"_Boo!" she whispered once she was just behind him, her breath on his neck making him shiver._

_The woman grinned mischievously and encircled Robin, so she was now facing him. Faced with her he stood still with his arms tensing on his bow. The mysterious woman was clearly from another land. She had shiny, blonde hair that was combed upwards in a very elegant way, with a few loose strands that made it look natural. She had a slim figure that was slightly hugged by her white long dress; she was wearing a necklace with a snowflake pendant that seemed to be made out of pure snow. Truth be told, the woman was a beautiful sight to behold. However, there was certain coldness in her eyes that could make everyone feel helpless after staring for too long._

_Robin didn't know what to do or say. He was frozen in place, literally. Seeing no other way, he decided to go with a common approach "Who are you?"_

_The woman chuckled bitterly "Who are you? What do you want? It's always the same, isn't it? In any case, I shall introduce myself. I am the great Snow Queen." she said before taking a small bow._

"_My name is-"_

"_I know who you are, Robin Hood. "The Prince of Thieves" they call you." she stated with disgust and maybe a little amusement. "But that's not what I'm here for. I am here because of a much greater cause, a bigger purpose, something you wouldn't be able to understand. Luckily, you do happen to be useful."_

"_No matter what you want from me, I will never help you." he said, determined._

"_Oh but you will, because this involves your so-called wife and your girlfriend, or whatever she is nowadays." she shrugged her shoulders disapprovingly._

"_You stay the hell away from them!" he yelled as he tried to break the ice that restrained him.. The Snow Queen's grin grew "I'm not so sure you'll be so fond of them when you find out what they have done."_

_He was about to speak when she interrupted again. "Close your mouth. I know what you're thinking about, and no, you don't know enough! Though, worry not! I shall tell you what you wish to know."_

"_And why exactly would you do that? Because I hardly think it's from the goodness off in your heart!" Robin's fear was turning into anger and he could feel it boiling inside him._

"_It's not, of course, but all possible outcomes favor me. __What's the harm?"_

_Robin stared at her disbelievingly, but decided not to ask. Instead, he nodded his head giving her a sign she could continue talking._

"_I don't think you know everything there is to know about your former lover, or whatever the infamous Queen is to you. Are you even aware of her actions in her past?"_

_Robin rolled his eyes "I do know, but I don't care. Whatever she did is in the past, and that is exactly where it shall remain."_

_The Snow Queen faked a gasp "You don't consider of importance that she was responsible for your beloved wife's death?"_

_Robin's eyes opened in shock – something that made the woman smirk - "Oh forgive me, you didn't know then. __Ops!" she chuckled._

_Robin was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to say. He looked down._

"_I assume the so-called Savior and the pirate didn't really say where they found Marian, did they? I wish I could say I regret being the one to tell you this, but that's exactly the point of my visit " she half chuckled._

_When Robin looked up, ready to reply, he saw she was gone._

If he was to be honest with himself, he had to admit that when she had told him that Regina had been the one to kill Marian, he was lost, angry, disappointed and extremely confused. He was confused because he remembered Marian dying in his arms by the Sheriff's hand, not Regina's. He was lost, because he didn't know why he only felt love, and maybe a little disappointment, when he thought Regina might have killed her, when probably he should hate Regina for it. But his source of information wasn't exactly a reliable one, right? That woman could be lying for all he knew. He hadn't met her before the previous night.

His initial plan had been to ask Emma if what the Snow Queen claimed was true, and then have a peaceful talk with Regina. However, things hadn't gone as planned.

_After the Snow Queen disappeared -his restrains gone along with her- he looked around, trying to find his way out. __Only she beat him to it. "Leaving so soon?"_

"_Fuck." he muttered before turning to face her. "What is it this time?" he said, annoyed._

"_Now you're just being rude" she pouted. "I thought maybe I'd lift your spirits!" she waved her hand and in a cloud of light blue – almost white- smoke appeared his little boy,right in front of him. __He was crying and shaking with silent sobs._

"_Roland!" the archer yelled and ran towards the boy, only to be held back by an invisible force emanating from the woman's hand._

"_Not so fast, pretty boy. If you want your son back you'll have to do something for me. You have to earn it."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I need you to go pay a visit to Regina Mills for me. I want you to tell her how much you despise her, how she meant nothing to you. I want you to break her heart until there is no way to fix it."_

"_I can't do that. You have no idea what it would do to her if I told her all those… lies. She is already heartbroken because of Marian's return. If I told her what you want me to… But that's exactly your point, isn't it?" seeing his obvious distress the Snow Queen had only smirked. After Robin had given up completely, he asked with voice breaking with emotions "What did she do to you?" _

_The Snow Queen shrugged "Nothing really. She's just a pawn in this game, but I don't have to explain myself to you. Either you do what I ask you to do it, or I kill the boy." she said before starting to choke Roland._

"_Stop! I'll do it!" screamed Robin just before the witch, along with his son, disappeared from his sight. _

He had shook his head rapidly, clearing his mind. He was really scared for his son, and what the witch would do to him, so he complied to what the woman asked. He had done something that he was against with his whole heart, but at the same time, something couldn't avoid doing. Something that lead to Regina's ultimate heartbreak.

oOo

**This chapter was to explain why Robin had been such an ass with Regina. I know it was shorter than usual, but felt I needed to end it there. ****Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Deal?

**I apologize for the awful delay in this chapter. I've been busier than ever, my life has been crap lately and I didn't have time to write, read (because I read a lot of fanfic too) or do anything with my life at all besides homework. I'm starting exams this week so hopefully I'll update in two weeks' time. **

**I already have this story planned out and I just need to write it, but with all the fuss this past month I've had to keep all my ideas in my head which is bloody hard.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love reading them and I'm so grateful for all of those who keep on reading this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Ps: Mistakes are mine.**

**oOo**

**CHAPTER 5: Deal?**

Two days had passed since Elsa's visit and just one since Robin's confession to Regina. So far, no one had dared to pay a visit to the infamous Evil Queen and no one had come looking for her. Regina's paperwork sat in her office's desk untouched for days, her mansion had started gathering dust in all corners, her king sized bed was left unmade, the kitchen was untouched, and the dining room was still in the same condition she had left it. There was broken glass everywhere and the spilled wine and blood had already impregnated on her white carpets and light walls. This was something every day Regina would never do; everything around her was always perfectly taken care of, but this wasn't everyday Regina, this was a broken Regina.

She had been sitting in her library's loveseat since Robin's visit just thinking never moving anywhere, but the restroom. She hadn't showered nor eaten anything for the past days. She was too busy thinking and considering her options regarding every aspect in her life: Henry, Elsa's offer, Robin… it was all too much.

She kept on dueling on everything. The most lingering thought was no longer Robin, but Elsa. She had come with an offer –a very good one- and she had she would be collecting in two days' time, which was that same day. At first she thought accepting her offer was absurd. _Not a chance in hell _she had thought. She was hesitant at first, she still was. Regina was perfectly aware of the consequences that would come with every choice and she was going to embrace them no matter what they were.

Was she scared? Immensely -not she would ever admit that to herself- but Regina Mills was determined to get what she wanted, problem was: she wasn't sure she knew what that was anymore.

oOo

Meanwhile, Emma was walking down the forest. There had been a drastic change in the weather since the day she brought Marian back. It had turned from autumn to winter in a matter of hours, clearly something was wrong; she could feel it.

She had been walking around with David following an ice trail that increased the more they went deeper inside the forest. Neither of them said a word to each other, David had tried making friendly conversation with the blonde, but she cut his attempts as soon as they started.

They had reached some part of the forest so deep, the trees blocked the morning sunlight rays that would normally pierce through the plants and lighten the mood making it somehow pleasant, relaxing. The ambiance wasn't so dark, but it was dark enough for long shadows to form in the dirt beneath their feet.

When they reached the end if the ice trail they decided to split up and scan the small, dark clearing. Emma went left towards the big trees and short grass, while Charming went right to foggy part with the tall grass that reached up to his knees.

Charming walked with his sword at hand looking for any clue as to who had frozen the streets. For some time the path lead nowhere but deeper into the dark forest. There was no sign of life anywhere so he decided to lean on a tree and catch his breath before going back when he heard a noise close by. He immediately straightened himself and waited to see if he could hear a sound again, and he did, it was small whimper coming from behind a tree a few feet away from him.

He approached the sound and carefully tried to take a glimpse to see what it was. He was never expecting what he saw.

Sat down with legs straightened, a drink in hand and tears silently rolling down was Robin Hood himself. He was so deep in thought he hadn't realized he had company until David cleared his throat.

When Robin looked up to face him Charming could easily see he hadn't slept in days, he had dirt everywhere, and there was something wrong with him. Robin looked awful, not like himself and severely drunk. Not to mention he had somehow found a part of the forest so deep David himself wasn't even aware it existed. It was extremely foggy, the grass grew taller the deeper you walked and it was extremely dark; you could barely watch out for trees –which were abundant and the life that they once held was now gone.-

Charming decided to sit down next to him at a reasonable distance before bluntly stating "You need to talk" Robin laughed bitterly at that. _How amusing_ he thought.

"What?"

"Now I see why Regina said those things about you _Charmings_" he said that last word with so much disgust it took the other man aback. "Talk about what?" he asked looking into the shadowy nothingness in front of him.

"Anything that's on your mind"

The archer scoffed "Hasn't it occurred to you that if I wanted to talk I wouldn't have gone deep into the forest _alone_?" David shook his head slightly.

"Damn you're thick."

"Look, I know how you feel" Charming said.

"I highly doubt it" the archer replied before taking a swing from his flask.

"I do, the woman you love is missing, probably injured badly from what I was told, and on top of that you are torn between your true love and your wife. You feel weak and useless"

"That is hardly what I feel. You may have lost your wife or true love or some crap like that, but Marian is my true love who has suddenly come back from the dead and I'm supposed to be overjoyed by that? Regina who is my soul mate and who I also love deeply is out there suffering, and how do I know? I can feel it! At first I thought it was me, that I had some sort of reaction to the circumstances that caused me to feel this way, but then it hit me. Since Regina owns half of my soul, whatever strong emotion she feels I feel. And the only thing I've been feeling lately is pain; physically and emotionally. Sometimes I can't even move, David! And _you_ of all people are going to tell me you understand?! I'm not stupid; you don't need to tell me this bullshit lecture because it's not going to work!"

David sat there looking into Robin's eyes seething with anger, his previous tears long gone. He was stunned with his response. No words came to the Prince's mouth, he was completely speechless. What could he possibly say to that?

"Aren't you supposed to be with those jarheads you call a family anyway?" Robin asked venomously.

"What?" Charming asked genuinely surprised by his comment. He understood the other man was in a dark place, but insulting his family? That he wouldn't take. "Jarheads? Look, clearly you've spent too much time with Regina, but so have we, and we don't voice our disrespectful comments"

"Oh you were offended by that? You should hear what I keep to myself; I'm merely stating a fact." He drank from his flask.

"You're crossing the line, man" David tried politely, but he was starting to lose control himself. _Ignore him; he's drunk_ he kept repeating to himself.

"So glad, I couldn't care less" he said bitterly.

"C'mon Robin, you're drunk" He stood up and waited for the archer to do the same. _Walk past it, David. He doesn't mean what he's saying, but weren't drunk people honest? No, he would never say such awful things. Right?_

"Am I? Because I feel like I'm finally beginning to see things for what they truly are, like you idiots for instance. I can't believe how endlessly thick I was to not have seen it before. You and your sickeningly optimistic family always bragging about how lucky you are to have each other and how you will defeat evil together because life is easy." He scoffed "that's crap! Plain and simple!"

"Robin, let's go" Charming tried to sound calm, but failing miserably. If looks could kill Robin would have been laying lifeless in the ground long ago.

"Your cynical daughter and her lover fucked up the past and now my family is in danger because of them. Is that your being-happy- routine or something? Take everyone else's happiness so you can take it for yourselves?!"

"Robin let's go" he tried making him stand up by grabbing him by his shoulder.

"No!" the archer pulled back angrily "You claim to be so damn selfless, as if you and your dumbass sidekicks ever did something for other people! You think every single thing revolves around you? News flash, it doesn't! I don't –" he was yelling louder with every breath he took before David interrupted him

"Stand the fuck up, Robin Hood" David was fed up. "You say one more thing about me or my family and so help me" he said between gritted teeth.

Robin did as he was told standing in wobbly legs. He had dark bags under his eyes, his hair disheveled and his clothes disarrayed, not to mention he smelled of alcohol. "No niceties, eh?" he chuckled darkly "C'mon, David, do your worst!" he opened his arms in a welcoming way "Punch me, I know you want to. That rage inside you won't stop, there's no walking past it. Embrace it"

David shook his head "You're right" he said before he punched him hard in the face knocking him out.

When Robin fell, a small coin fell from his hand as well. David frowned and examined it, when saw it was a coin a little bigger than a penny with a strange, luring engraving, he kept it.

oOo

David had dragged Robin to the streets where he thankfully met Emma.

Emma's eyes had widened as soon as she saw him "What the hell happened to him?" she asked

"He was drunk and stubborn, so I punched him" He stated simply. "would you mind helping me get him to the car?"

She nodded and helped him get Robin on the backseat of her bug.

"O-Okay" Emma was confused, that wasn't like David at all. She shook her head "He looks awful" she motioned at Robin "what really happened, dad?" She said before starting the car waiting for an answer.

The man sighed "I found him deep into the forest drinking and apparently he had been there for quite a while. So I approached and tried to talk to him, but that backfired" there was a moment of silence that was broke by the blonde woman

"So why did you punch him?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You know I can take it right? I'm a big girl" she chuckled.

David smiled a small smile "I know, I just- he was saying things about you and your mother that were well- offensive."

"Really? Robin was insulting us? That's not like him." She said confused "That's why you're troubled? You know I really don't care, if that's what worries you"

"No- I mean, I do care but he was drunk I get that. What I don't get is that he was talking about you saying, and I quote: "Fucking up the past and endangering his family"

Emma tilted her head, she didn't endanger his family, she had brought his wife back from the dead. Wasn't that a good thing for them? "Endangering his family? I brought his wife back, not some monster"

"That's what I thought, but I'm starting to think otherwise, Emma. He looked extremely sad and then it was like he couldn't control his anger, he was seething with rage. Bringing his wife back couldn't have caused that. Yes, he has problems because he needs to deal with both Regina and Marian, but that doesn't endanger his family in any way or- "

"Justify his outburst." she completed for him.

"Exactly" they looked at each other briefly, but it was enough for them to understand the question in each other's eyes: What the hell was going on?

oOo

Regina was finally starting to fall into a restless sleep while she sat staring into nothingness when she heard a knock on the door. "Go away" she yelled weakly.

"Has life got you down?"

Regina's figure froze eyes wide. She could recognize that voice anywhere, it sent shivers down her spine. _Impossible _she thought.

She slowly turned around and what she saw confirmed her suspicions; it was _her_. After recovering from her shock she asked between gritted teeth: "What do you want?"

The other woman walked around the loveseat where Regina was sitting and sat down beside her, resting her back on the couch. "Well I want to make your decision a tad easier, pup"

Regina huffed "Pup? Since when do you call me that?"

"Oh you didn't like it? Since my last nickname offended you, I decided to change it. Shall I stop calling you that?" The other woman said disparagingly.

"Please refrain from it" Regina glared.

The other woman shrugged her shoulders in indifference and then clapped her hands and straightening her posture "Either way, that's not why I came here. I came here to make things clear, no- rather guide you through your decision. I know that Elsa came knocking at your door offering a deal few nights ago if I'm not mistaken"

"Your point?" Regina asked annoyed by the other woman's presence. _How did she know about Elsa anyway._

Rolling eyes she replied "Anxious are we?"

"I'm not one for patience"

"Evidently. Now, back to important matters. I am well aware of you trying to be a hero and all that crap you let yourself believe, dear, but how's that worked for you huh? Not well I'd say"

Regina looked down briefly sadness reflecting on her features, but she easily recovered sitting straighter –as if that was possible- and looking at the other woman intently.

"I'm here to draw a path for you to follow, I want you to know that I've thought about what you said. I want to take that second chance and use it to benefit both of us. What better way to do that than joining that crazy blonde woman? We can all get what we want. Think about it, Regina, two sorceresses' power combined with mine against those poor defenseless idiots you rule? They don't stand a chance against our magic, not even that filthy, self-coincided imp will be able to stop us."

"Why should I trust you when you were so keen on destroying me mere weeks ago?"

"Because now I know that I was mistaken on blaming you for my misery, the only person responsible for that is that Charming little family. Don't you see they are the source of all our troubles? You may not tolerate me, Regina, but that can change when we have a common enemy"

"I'm not joining you on your sick plans, dear."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she chuckled "If we win I will get my revenge, you'll get your son and that archer who's got you so smitten, we will all get what we want. But then again, that's up to you little sis"

With that, Zelena left in a cloud of green smoke leaving behind a pensive Regina.

oOo

A few hours later, Regina went to her vault and waited for Elsa to arrive as she had promised. To be honest, Regina wasn't even sure she knew what she was doing; she wasn't completely convinced with her decision. lt was one in particular that lead her to a path all too familiar for her, but also one that carried endless consequences she was reluctant to face. Too late.

Elsa arrived just minutes after that and smiled before hugging Regina –something she wasn't expecting- Regina pulled away and looked into Elsa's piercing blue eyes and sighed. At seeing Regina's insecurity Elsa immediately thought the worst.

"You're not doing it" the blonde woman shook her head and stepped back "I should've known, how could I be so stupid thinking we were still friends! I can't believe I even-"

"Elsa!" Regina interrupted, but didn't get a chance to speak before Elsa started again and the room began to freeze gradually.

"I don't know what this means, I wasn't prepared for this! How am I going to find my sister now? I don't know anything about this realm! I can't-"

"Elsa, stop!" the brunette yelled "I am doing it. I won't leave you alone in this"

The blonde woman stopped pacing and faced the other woman with disbelief reflected in her eyes "You will?"

"Of course I will" Regina smiled a small smile "I will help you find your sister and we'll all get what we want, that was the deal remember?" she took a step forward.

"I could've sworn you weren't accepting. What changed your mind?" Elsa asked genuinely.

Regina smirked "I had a little push from Zelena. She can be quite persuasive when she wishes to."

The blonde chuckled "Indeed she can"

oOo

**So there you go, a longer chapter than usual. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought, you keep this alive, guys.**

**Also, I wanted to say that all mistakes are mine and I will correct them tomorrow morning :) **


End file.
